


Between Classes

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Still in the closet though, cute kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: Let’s just say that Cheryl and Toni are the absolute best at understanding one another and are 10/10 the record holders for best in between class kisses





	Between Classes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt request for someone asking for school Choni, but I don’t think I quite captured everything the prompt wanted so I’m going to post this and write something for that one later on.

High school is friendly to few, but Cheryl, in all her questionable actions and whole-hearted attempts towards chaos, had pretty much succeeded in “beating” high school. She was captain of the River Vixens, one of the most feared and well known females in school (which might seem bad for some but was perfect to Cheryl), and overall she managed to demand respect that she was otherwise incapable of getting at home or in any other part of her life. For that, Cheryl was immensely proud. One thing Cheryl hadn’t planned on though was the struggles that came with having a girlfriend in a small town that still thought that Hatfield and McCoy rivalries were valid entertainment. 

“What’s up Bombshell?” Cheryl closed her locker only to face the girl who’d slowly worked her way into her heart over the last few months. Cheryl smiled softly looking at the girl before realizing that Toni had in fact said something to her.

“Trying to decide how to deal with the ponytailed bimbos that populate my otherwise impeccable River Vixens squad.” Cheryl lied, but in some ways, she still felt a need to put up her usual front with Toni, despite knowing that the pink haired heartthrob was more than willing to see the sides of her she didn’t like to show.

“Well if you’re done lying, do you mind telling me what’s actually on your mind.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand a pulled her into an empty classroom so they’d have some privacy from the otherwise crowded and, as Cheryl prefered to call it, urchin infested hallways of Riverdale High. 

Cheryl noticed the look in Toni’s eyes that showed both fear and concern as the smaller girls hands worked their way down Cheryl’s arms and found her hands before entwining their fingers together. Cheryl sighed at the action as a smaller, but more content smile fazed onto her face to replace the fake one she’d had on previously. Something about having Toni near her, holding her in any capacity, all of it; it warmed Cheryl’s rather cold interior. 

“I’m not lying completely you know. I am worried about those under-dressed excuses for a passable River Vixen in this town.” Cheryl spoke almost in a hum and closed her eyes with a slight tilt of her head as to feel Toni’s hand in hers more clearly.

“But…” Toni’s leading question brought Cheryl back to reality and as she opened her eyes, Cheryl could see the way Toni’s eyes lit up with curiosity like they always did when she was intrigued with something. Cheryl loved that look.

“But...I guess I’m also thinking about...you. Us. Everything.” Cheryl turned her head downwards to avoid the look in Toni’s eyes that she loved, but hated all at once. She attempted to pull back her hands, but Toni firmly gripped them and began speaking.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours Bombshell?” Cheryl could hear the concern that laced in alongside Toni’s words. Immediately, Cheryl realized what Toni might be assuming and worry overwhelmed her.

“I’m not thinking of breaking up with you!” Cheryl practically screamed at Toni as she ripped her hands out of the shorter’s grip and instead placed them onto the cheeks of the now relieved looking girl. Cheryl carefully rubbed a circle into Toni’s right cheek in an effort to further prove her point.

“You had me worried there for a second Red.” Toni smiled in her usual smug way, but Cheryl was careful to note the relief that pinged behind Toni’s eyes. She was careful to note the way Toni clasped her hands together behind her back as she encircled Cheryl’s waist with her arms as if she was doing her utmost best to make sure she wasn’t about to be left behind.

Cheryl loved this side of Toni. The way her actions demonstrated more about how she felt than her words sometimes, because sometimes both of them weren’t very good at words, but a simple look or passing graze of a hand was reassuring all the same. 

“So what’s got you all worked up?” Toni was still holding Cheryl in between her arms, if not pulling her closer into her. Cheryl moved her hands from Toni’s neck and instead rested her arms on her shoulders before taking a step closer to the girl who knew her better than anyone in her life had in some time.

“This. I just want to be with you whenever I can be, and yet, I feel like the second I allow myself to be captivated by you in front of everyone - I won’t be able to keep you.” Cheryl whispered the last part only looking at Toni’s eyes after a few moments of silence had passed. 

Toni looked at her and the warmth that filled her heart from that one look was enough for Cheryl to realize that the ice queen she’d been after her brother had died had lost a bit of her bite.

“Nothing in this world, especially not in this god-forsaken, murder town, could take me away from you Cheryl Blossom. And anytime you start to think it could, I’m going to hold you just like this, and kiss you just like this.” Cheryl took a moment to process before she found another pair of lips on her own. 

Toni’s lips melded with hers as if they’d been practicing towards perfection at the game they seemed to play whenever their lips met one another, and perhaps some would say that months of “practice” had in fact aided her, but this was just Toni. This is how it had been from the beginning.

Toni had managed to draw Cheryl even closer into her own body than before until they were practically one body, beating with the same heartbeat, breathing at the same pace. Cheryl couldn’t help but fall into the sensation of Toni’s lips against her own with every passing second they were connected and when her fingers managed to wind themselves into the faded pink locks of the girl in front of her, Cheryl almost lost the will to think.

Toni’s tongue ran a thin swipe over Cheryl’s lower lip and despite desperately wanting to allow Toni to do something they both craved, Cheryl removed her hands from Toni’s hair and used them to push back slightly on her shoulders, but only just slightly.

“As much as I love you T.T., if you ruin my lipstick because of an infantile need to lust over the only other 10 in this school besides yourself, well, let’s just say their will be consequences.” Cheryl deadpans in her usual snark but where most people would’ve been immediately unnerved at the vaguely worded threat, Toni just stared back at her with an amused smile plastered on her face. 

“Whatever you say babe.” Toni, who up to that point hadn’t released Cheryl’s waist from her arms, quickly released her and was about to leave when she abruptly spun on her toes and looked Cheryl in the eyes. 

“Just one thing before I go though.” Toni smirked as she always did before she did something to make Cheryl an emotional mess for the rest of the day. Just as predicted, Toni was quick to grab onto the right side of Cheryl’s face before planting a quick and chaste kiss onto Cheryl’s left cheek, being careful to make a popping sound as her lips retreated from skin.

“There. Now have a wonderful day, beautiful.” Toni winked with a smirk as she walked backwards towards the door, holding Cheryl’s gaze until she finally turned around and disappeared into the sea of people Cheryl had almost forgotten populated the school along with her and Toni.

“Dork.” Cheryl whispered to herself with a shake of her head before adjusting her bag and heading towards the door Toni had just left out of. The only thing that Cheryl wasn’t aware of however, was that Toni didn’t need to be threatened to not smear Cheryl’s lipstick. The smudge of red going from Cheryl’s lips to just before her cheek was enough to say that Toni already had.


End file.
